


Ink

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: fluff bingo [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You know that getting someone’s name tattooed on you is bad luck, right?”





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> For the [fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) prompt: nerves.

Lea was nervous as he stepped into the apartment he shared with Isa and the kids. He knew Roxas and Xion were out with the other three teens which left Isa and him alone for awhile, which hopefully made this easier. He didn’t know how Isa was going to react.

“Isa?” Lea called out as he kicked his shoes off and walked further into the apartment. 

Isa poked his head out of the bathroom, running a towel over his wet hair, and smiled at Lea. “Hey, give me a few minutes and then we go go to dinner.”

Lea nodded and took a seat on the couch, feeling even more nervous. He found himself fidgeting as he waited, his leg bouncing up and down, doing his best to not pick at the bandage taped to his wrist. It was an impulse thing. He had walked by a tattoo shop and an image in the window caught his eye. 

The hairdryer turned off and Lea looked up at Isa walked out of the bathroom and into the front room. He smiled at him, feeling his heart race as Isa got closer to him. He accepted the hand outstretched and stood up, finding himself immediately pulled into a kiss. Lea melted into it, wrapping his arms around Isa and kissing him back.

“Mm, what was that for?” Lea asked after a moment.

“You were gone before I even woke up this morning,” Isa replied. “So I never got my morning kiss.”

“I’m sorry,” Lea said, sliding his hands down to rest against Isa’s chest. “I’ll wake you up next time.”

“No you won’t. I like my sleep,” Isa said, gently taking the arm with the bandage on it and holding it up. “Are you going to explain what you did to yourself now, Lea?”

“I didn’t hurt myself,” Lea said, taking back his wrist. It had been a few hours so he knew he could take the bandage off and started to peel it back. There was a mess of ink underneath, but as he pulled the bandage away, he heard Isa gasp. “I got a tattoo.”

On his wrist was a small, blue crescent moon, with Isa’s name inside of it. He started to feel nervous again as Isa took his wrist again and stared at the ink. “So uh, what do you think?” Lea asked, needing to know what Isa was thinking. “Do you like it?”

“You know that getting someone’s name tattooed on you is bad luck, right?”

“Yeah, but I figured we’d already gone through the worst of it.”

Isa shook his head and smiled. “I hope you’re right, or else that is going to be a big regret later on,” he said, wrapping his arms around Lea and pulling him in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Isa.”

“But I’m not getting a matching one.”

Lea just laughed. “I wasn’t expecting you to.” He gave Isa another kiss before pulling away. “I’m gonna go clean this so we can go to dinner.”


End file.
